Blackmyst
Blackmyst is a chat room in Kongregate. Widely considered the most Mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style can be intimidating to newcomers, but those who venture a closer look might find delicious secrets in the darkness... A Note from the Owner New users are encouraged to start with the Official Kongregate Rules of Conduct; the first and most important of these rules is: D''on't be a jerk. ''If you are good to your fellow Mystians (including but not limited to the moderators), they will be good to you. Be excellent to each other! The moderators' leniency is dependent on the general mood in the chat room. As long as everyone's happy about it, we will usually allow a reasonable level of role-playing, "PG-13" humor, and even occasional swearing (but no CAPS-LOCK spamming or filter-dodging, please). If a mod believes you're having an unacceptably negative influence on the room, you will probably be politely asked to stop. Don't take these requests lightly; this may be your only warning. After you've been informed of the nature of your misbehavior, the mods are authorized to issue silences. As in any room, the following will result in a silence or ban without warning: - Posting inappropriate links (pornography, malicious Javascripts, shock sites) - Flooding the chat with pages and pages of spam - Obvious trolling/spamming on an alt account after receiving ample warning on another account The Internet may be serious business, but people come to Kongregate for fun. If you don't spoil the fun in Blackmyst, then you'll always be welcome to join in! Active Participants Akasharoo Akasharoo Our current roomowner is Akasharoo...she is usually a quiet soft spoken person unless you break the rules.She is not very fond of talking about her personal life but she is a very friendly person and is active in chat when she is here.She is very active in her family life so she cannot be here as much as she would like but she comes as often as she can.She is often critized for the time she cannot be here but she loves her room and wants the best for it and is making an effort to be here more.So whether you like her or not,plz dont forget that she IS the reason we have this room. She is also the Goddess to DarkDemon515. "Every war should not be fought by sword, mind is also important" -Anonymous Basically, if you see a spammer, be calm, search for mod in room, if none can be found, then mute and report. Resident Moderators Blackmyst Regulars Noahx44 "can i PLEASE have some paper and a parchment" "ƒuck you" "im pretty sure i dont care" "STOP PUTTING UP MY QUOTES ON THE WIKI GODDAMNIT" the myst justice troll TROLLING FOR JUSTICE AND YOUR ASS ALAYS RPING HE DENYS ALL WHO OPPOSE HIM HE IS FUCKING WEIRD AND HE DOESNT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE AND HES FUCKING RANDOM AS WELL HE WILL NOT REST UNTILL...WELL HE WILL NOT REST!!! also hes a giant faggot and will burn in hell Nicknames: noah, the bullshit master from noahx44: no more quotes its bad enough that my entire description is in caps who the hell did this anyway AND WHO ADDED THAT LAST PART from The_Dork_Knight: FUCK BLUEWIZZROBE ALL HAIL NOAHX44 PrinceOfNature A really cool guy who will help you out with any problem. Hes super smart, nice, funny, weird, cool, weird and amazing! and a great person to talk to. bstfriends: Gothicangel8333, AncientEye. will always be there for my firends if you wanna know more about him just ask him and he will tell you about him self. gothicangels loverboy FOREVER! hes gothics bro. oh yeah. aww right darling aww right ~gothicangel lol goth Nicknames: pon(PrinceOfNature=pon) and prince and princey (name from gothicangel :D) DarkDemon515 (First King of Blackmyst, removed from position and gave it to the next heir to the throne) "If you’d like.. If you’d like should I take you..? To the place.. in town where wishes come true?" He lives life to the fullest and keeps close ties with his friends, even though he may seem to be awkward at times. He tends to help people and never gives up on them. He also likes screwing with people's minds, so be warned. He also likes to have other peoples children and have others to has his, me gusta having babies. Whenever you need help, he's the person you want to talk to, he wont give up on you. Dark: Lol I'm on the top now. U muhammad Aka? XD '''I am grintoast! Obey my entity! I was moved now for some reason. I'm still Grintoast. '''Note from Dark: I moved to Ocean Palace. 'BlueWizzrobe is now the new king of Blackmyst.' I left Myst but check up regularly. Why? It got ruined by trolls. Nicknames: Dark, DCII, DD, Darky the Nooblet (Name from OG :P), DarkD, That Guy, The One. Strawuni "Get out" He travels through time and space, he deals with the most evil and dangerous species of all, he is a troll himself, but he uses his power wisely and not as a 6 year old would. He might apparent a nice guy, which he may be, but if you tend to be stupid or anywhere near retardedness, he'll immediately start calling you things you won't like to hear, step aside from the vehicle, sir. You may mute him, but fear his many alts. Also, a self-note: I'm a proud grammar-nazi, so be a nice dumpling child and go fetch me a cookie. Nicknames: Straw, Wuni (specially made by jymz) OGshadowsniper OGshadowsniper is a pretty cool guy and fun to talk to. He is an avid gamer and spends quite a bit of time in Blackmyst. (Note from me- I enjoy helping anyone that needs help. So any problems you need help with, don't hesitate to ask me. Mew.) I have left Blackmyst and am now roaming around Kong. ^^ Nicknames: '''OG, Shadow. Halycron Halycron spends alot of his time lurking in the shadows of Blackmyst however when he does chat it is often very pleasent and intellectual. Not a whole bunch is known about this ninja. At this point he is more of a working lurker. Be careful what you say around him,you never know when it might come back up. Oh and his real name is ''*is killed by ninja* ''respect the real name...fear the real name...do not question it for it is hidden in time '''Nickname: Haly Tak93 Nickname: 'Tak Tehwaffla '''Nickname: '''Teh ShadowWarrior51 ShadowWarrior is a fairly good resident and very rarely will you find him in another room. Most of the time, he's not playing a game, but chatting instead. If you see him, be sure to say hi. Just keep in mind, he will gain ownership of you if you are a troll. You wouldn't want that, would you? Exactly. Also, meow '''Nicknames: '''Shadow and Warrior 4horsemen2012- I'm a raging homo. I especially like to spam the chat with CAPS LOCK ON LIKE THIS. My parents beat me daily and I sometimes always wish I'd never been born. deadlyson21221- An epic Blackmystian that is there almost always and he is epic and has more epicness then anyone.One of the original but regular still he always come with an open heart but gets angry when people troll and anger him Nicknames:deadly,dead,son,deadlyson,and 21221 killerking9999 A regular on kongregate that usually doesn't talk much unless there is a conversation already there. Will tazer whoever is being annoying and lead them to pedobear territory. Nickname: killer sodarox '''Did someone say soda?' '' A cool Aussie chick that defies the Rules of the Internet. Loves cheese and is obsessed with cookies. She is usually very active in chat when she is online but has a habit of lurking when she has her mind fixed on getting 'that one badge'. Has been known to 'shun' people. Nicknames: soda, sod BlueWizzrobe (Current King of Blackmyst, the heir of which DarkDemon515 gave his throne to) BlueWizzrobe is the chatroom's official wizzrobe. He likes clothes, money, drugs, alcohol, sex, and women. If you make a deal with the Wizzrobe and can't pay up, he will take his ransom in blood. If you need to talk to him, bring Playboys as an offering. Has many loyalties, even though some are unidentified. Once a troll, he vows to vanquish any trolls on sight. Best friends include: Gothicangel8333....Yup he needs more friends. Nicknames: Blue, Wizzy, Bluey, Wizz, Wizzrobe, Pissrobe, LOLrobe, Black. SaraLovesTosh A true lover of Daniel Tosh. Even the slightest mention of his name will get her going. She will accept you for who you are, and mostly enjoys talking to almost every person. She won't ignore you, and she'll usually go along with your roleplay....... usually. Feel free to add her on Facebook ^_^ '(Blackmyst and I? I guess you could call it a love-hate relationship. But you guys are great. I've been a member since August of 2010, and no matter how much you guys can really piss me off, I love you the same. Also, despite the ridicule, Akasharoo is a magnificent example of a moderator. She knows how to do her job, and is very fair. I wouldn't trade her in for any other mod!) ''' '''I AM PROUD TO BE A BLACKMYSTIAN. malice136 malice136 the best friend you couldn't have honestly be his friend and your protected the number 1 troll on kong xD!!!! Don't mess whit im brah or your screwed... >.> wait... oh nvm thats totaly me!!!! He's a funny guy and gunna always try to keep the chat alive whutever case! The friendz needs help he's there for a hand!!! Ohh and im so (f word) awsome!!!! xD Nicknames: Mali, Mal, Ced Gothicangel8333 " oh my god that guys so hot imeanwut?!" "aww right darlin aww right" Gothicangel8333 is a loyal chick to Akasharoo because she is lolque. A girl that comes to blackmyst that gothic likes to talk to. A pretty chilled girl that can get hyper even at the most salty moments. She loves all people. Especially her best buddy and ahem "friend" imeanwut?: Bluewizzrobe. and a great friend: Hydraplace. She loves hanging with the guys and girls and making friends. worst enemy? No one is sure. Best Friends PrinceOfNature. Girl: Meep Guy: (censored) im not TELLING!!! i love helping like people who dont fit in. like my friend meep. shes ... uhh...bi. but shes mah bestie cuz shes so fun and laughing and nice and *keeps going on* yeah ill shut it now... She is also PrinceOfNatures sis. oh yeah, aww right sweety - PrinceOfNature live like today is your last day and dont forget il\ will always be there for you- PrinceOfNature Nicknames: Gothic, Gothy, Goth, Angel, Sarah, "G". 'Frequent Visitors' cawntryboi KeiraYagami Born and Raised in the Myst. Keira, as most call her, is slowly making her way up to a regular. She is good friends with Zed and a few of the other Regs. Also, shes pretty awesome, known to glomp you if you make her happy/excited so watch your back. Kkavala both male and female. both troll destroyer and troll. both anti spam and spam. funny and stupid. you never know what is going to happen around him. he be random! Blackmyst Wanted List Blackmyst's History As known, all civilizations arise from a spark of idea when compared to an enviroment. Blackmyst is found in central Kongregate, east of Greed and north of Hegemony, it is also situated by The Cliff. The climate is extremly desert like, but as strange as it sounds, there is almost always a heavy shround of mist over the sand and dirt mounds, which is where the name came from. All of these desert like features helped shape the face of Blackmyst, for if they were not there, this region could have easily been taken by enemy invaders. The myst protects the kindom from being in sight, and the desert is so huge, enemies would most likely die from heat stroke of dehydration before they reached myst. The name Blackmyst also refers to the properties of the "color" black; its ability to absorb all light and not let it out. The myst needs to absorb all those good beings that come within instead of reflect (like white light does). 'The Rise of Blackmyst:' Blackmyst was founded in 1978 BC by Akasharoo. Due to the desert like position of Blackmyst, Akasharoo ordered to have irrigation projects done immediatly. They worked. Now all that was need was food. When several Panther- like things were spotted by Mystians, it was order that these creaturs be killed and sold for trade with Greed and Hegeomy. Huge profits were made and as a result, they were able to build the City of Myst. There, Akasharoo had a palace made of gold and siler be built there. There are no current ruins of the temple, so some people doubt this to be true. In 1947 BC, the temple was finished, although, Akasharoo had already died. After this, Myst's golden age lasted from 1897- 369 BC. 'The Skull War:' During Blackmyst's golden age, great jealosy sturred. Paradise (a civillization just southeast of Blackmyst) despised Myst for their wealth. They ordered for 2000 frodulites (money) or a great war would occur. Myst declined and the war began. Named for the millions of people who died, The Skull War raged on. In 756 BC, Hegemony ordered a navy to attack Paradise. The most know battle of the war was named Xaxamose, when five million Paradisians fought four thousand mystians. This Battle was lead by ShadowWarrior51, Rabidcherry, ToastyPancakes, AresTheTrojan, ZedZero2, and LordDemonJackal. And due to their tactics, the enemy lost. Blackmyst won the war in 456 BC and the Golden Age carries on. Ever since, Paradise has long despised Myst and if given the option, they would most likely start a new war. 'Modern Day Blackmyst:' Now, Myst is a widley known land of all of Kongregate and is a great place to visit right now. They trade with other civilizations a great amount of time and is when they get their most amount of wealth. Wars are always occuring and were almost all won. '2000 and Something:' During the years after Modern Day Blackmyst, Blackmyst's air has been polluted by unknown sources, causing many deaths and mostly silence of the people. 'The Trolling Season:' After mods/admins/the room owner made the room talkeable,many people started talking and the silver age has begun.Unfortunately when the ppl started talking it was also the Troll season.Trolls came in and out but some stayed and wreaked havoc on the room and Blackmysts wealth was stolen by the trolls. The Blackmyst-Barren: Soon the chat room Barren was dead so its people came into Blackmyst.The people from blackmyst hated Barren's people so it started the blackmyst-barren war. 'The Peace:' After all that happened the people are starting to rebuild their glorious room back to its former glory.More people now come to Blackmyst and are repopulating it. 'The Rebellion:' After a short period of peace, Blackmyst was once again invaded by trolls such as astro who ruined Blackmyst and all its glory. However, the ruler, Akasharoo, resurrected in a time of great need a long time ago, decided to create a rebellion to return Blackmyst to its glorious past. It consists of the old regulars of Blackmyst and any mods willing to help. 'NOAHX44S KINGSHIP TRIALS' Lie. (put up by The_Dork_Knight NOT NOAHX44) THESE ARE THE QUOTES FROM WHICH NOAHX44 BECAME KING BlueWizzrobe mantains his status as King of Blackmyst. noahx44:BLUE I SHALL BE THE KING OF MYST BlueWizzrobe:Never. BlueWizzrobe:*takes out dual swords* noahx44:I SYMBOLIZE EVERYTHING MYST STANDS FOR BlueWizzrobe:I defend my honor Hi_Im_Cedric:too bad that position is taken noahx44:I AL NEXT IN LINE FOR THE ROLE OF KING gothicangel8333:CEDRIC gothicangel8333:*tackles and hugs and handcuffs to me* noahx44:NOW I SHALL EAT YOUR HEART AND GAIN YOUR COURAGE BlueWizzrobe:*throws a knife at noah* noahx44:-dodges- gothicangel8333:moment of spazz.... reciding in 5..4...3...2.. gothicangel8333:1... The_Dork_Knight:fdGV The_Dork_Knight:FHVTFGHBTFV The_Dork_Knight:DHIUL The_Dork_Knight:KJHYTFGDCGV The_Dork_Knight:THBVBGHJ The_Dork_Knight:NUBHFG Hi_Im_Cedric:umm wtf? The_Dork_Knight:-dork uses spam attack on blue- The_Dork_Knight:Tfhgtrf The_Dork_Knight:dGRVFG BlueWizzrobe:*throws noah on the ground and starts pounding on his chest* The_Dork_Knight:gdfgvtc The_Dork_Knight:gfhtgfhvg The_Dork_Knight:cfgbvfg The_Dork_Knight:vrfgvtrfgv The_Dork_Knight:fgvfvdf nation459:*ties dork up and torments him* BlueWizzrobe:>.< The_Dork_Knight:-ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE gothicangel8333:*gets on a ladder and leaps on cedrics shoulders nad cuddles him* BlueWizzrobe:*berserks* gothicangel8333:WHY AM I ACTN LIKE DIZ YEAH? Apocro:thank got for mute buttons noahx44:ENOUGH Apocro:god BlueWizzrobe:*turns into octopus* noahx44:-fades away from blue- Hi_Im_Cedric:wtf goth Wolfslayer530:i know right noahx44:THIS SHALL BE DETERMINED gothicangel8333:*clings to cedric* why am i.... >.< noahx44:IN A MYSTMON BATTLE Hi_Im_Cedric:r u 5 year old goth or teen goth? gothicangel8333:.... i 5 yeas owd noahx44:... noahx44:wait noahx44:GOTH noahx44:THIS SHALL BE DECIDED BY YOU noahx44:THE QUEEN OF MYST blackmecanary:< king of must gothicangel8333:what? blackmecanary:random gothicangel8333:so... whats being decided? noahx44:WHO IS THE NEW KING ME OR SHALL BLUES REIGHN OVER MYST CONTINIUE BlueWizzrobe:How about I just kick your ass? BlueWizzrobe::P gothicangel8333:well i do love blue blackmecanary:lol noahx44:NO gothicangel8333:but u r like a bro to me XxDarkEmbracexX:-claps for blue- The_Dork_Knight:-claps for noah- BlueWizzrobe:No one loves me D: noahx44:HEY ITS DARK THE PUSSY FROM EARLIER Wolfslayer530:Hahahah gothicangel8333:O.O Wolfslayer530:XD gothicangel8333:YO STAY AWAY FROM DARK BRO noahx44:gotcha Wolfslayer530:I know i was here noahx44:he was hating on me first anyway BlueWizzrobe:HEY ITS NOAH THE EARLY FROM PUSSIEr! XxDarkEmbracexX:I'm a pussy? 0.0 I always thought I was an adorable puppy dog... XxDarkEmbracexX:<3 ya gothy Hi_Im_Cedric:i gotta boner! XxDarkEmbracexX:haha noahx44:dark XxDarkEmbracexX:yesh blackmecanary:lol Hi_Im_Cedric:antbody wanna ****? noahx44:lets put earlyer aside BlueWizzrobe:*sprays Ced with water* get off my lawn! XxDarkEmbracexX:Wtf happened earlier dude? BlueWizzrobe:Dirty hippie! noahx44:you DID say everyone in the room was a dumbass noahx44:or was that someone else XxDarkEmbracexX:wtf..? noahx44:OH SHIT fofofoe:z noahx44:ITS THE Xx noahx44:THATS ƒUCKING ME UP IM SORRY BRO XxDarkEmbracexX:...?? noahx44:XD nation459:*pokes goth* XxDarkEmbracexX:Ha alrighty noahx44:BLUES REIGHN OF MOD LEADED TERROR SHALL COME TO AN END gothicangel8333:<- is queen PyroBlade168365:Revolution? noahx44:and i think he may have a thing for cate as well BlueWizzrobe:Lies. blackmecanary:< is royal knight noahx44:OH RIGHT gothicangel8333:say what..? BlueWizzrobe:Wizzrobes dont have relationships. gothicangel8333:*gasp* XxDarkEmbracexX:The noobies are coming! The noobies are coming! Oh wait... Already here. Haha noahx44:HAH gothicangel8333:... PyroBlade168365:How many Wixxrobes are there? noahx44:HAHAH noahx44:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH gothicangel8333:*starts crying* BlueWizzrobe:*turns into Giant Poe* PyroBlade168365:Wizzrobes* nation459:*slaps blue* stopp being sad BlueWizzrobe:Noah gothicangel8333:im worth nothing *buries face in a pillow**cries* noahx44:YOU MAKE THE QUEEN CRY AND SADNESS iChemicalWarfare:I'm uploading a game I made. XxDarkEmbracexX:I'm sorry gothy... There's always me? :D haha BlueWizzrobe:What did I do? noahx44:YOU BASTARD iChemicalWarfare:AND ITS VERRRRYYYYYY SHIIIITTTTYYYY nation459:good goin u asshole The_Dork_Knight:YOU BASTARD PyroBlade168365:lolz. gothicangel8333:lol dark XxDarkEmbracexX:Is that a no? xD nation459:YOU KILLED KENNY gothicangel8333:*cries sum more* nation459:YOU BASTARDS XxDarkEmbracexX::/ dam iChemicalWarfare:Lawl nation459:*sits nxt to gothy The_Dork_Knight:NOAHS NEW KINGSHIP BEGINS TONIGHT iChemicalWarfare:It won't upload PyroBlade168365:you want cookie? BlueWizzrobe:*puts a blanket over goth* Im not really a wizzrobe...Im just a guy with a robe... iChemicalWarfare:Cause it's a vid file. Hi_Im_Cedric:imma go **** emma BlueWizzrobe:Therefore I still have relationships gothicangel8333:nuuu noahx44:YES MY ROYAL PERVERTED ASSHOLE OF AN ADVIZOR PyroBlade168365:k. The_Dork_Knight:THAK}NKYOU MY KING BlueWizzrobe:IM SWEATING! The_Dork_Knight:THANKYOU MY KING BlueWizzrobe:DAMNATIONNNNNN! BlueWizzrobe:ITS HOT gothicangel8333:blues not ur king anymore iChemicalWarfare:I'm downloading a blank swf file. noahx44:YOUR NOT WELCOME iChemicalWarfare:So I can become a dveloping ANUS gothicangel8333:i am ur queen. i decide whos king BlueWizzrobe:I'm still king bitches. gothicangel8333:sorry dawgs. The_Dork_Knight:THANKYOU FOR NOT WELCOMING ME MY KING mirage130:OMG I HAVE AIDS gothicangel8333:*growls at blue* BlueWizzrobe:Dark chose me. BlueWizzrobe:Queen. Go make me a samich. XxDarkEmbracexX:KING. Smileyzhere:So who is your king Sarah? noahx44:YOUR STILL NOT WELCOME DORK The_Dork_Knight:YES gothicangel8333:say what? XxDarkEmbracexX:Cuz I can embrace darkness and goths like the dark sooo yeah XxDarkEmbracexX:DUR noahx44:I SHALL AFK NAO mirage130:IM GOINGTO DIE OF AIDS The_Dork_Knight:YES SIR The_Dork_Knight:I SHALL UP WITH THE SHUT UNTILL YOU BACK FROM AKF gothicangel8333:IM NIT MAKING U A GOD DMAN SAMMICH gothicangel8333:go make it urself u dipshit BlueWizzrobe:YES YOU ARE! BlueWizzrobe:MAKE ME....A.....SAMICH! BlueWizzrobe:RABBLE RABBLE RABBLe blackmecanary:why do you have aids blackmecanary:to much sex noahx44:I AM NOT AFK NO MORES The_Dork_Knight:I AM TO WIKI TO ADD MY HAILING TO NOAH noahx44:YES noahx44:YOU WILL PyroBlade168365:I is bored.... hockal00gy:TOO MUCH CAPS hockal00gy:IT HURTS MY HEAD blackmecanary:ikr blackmecanary:big letters hockal00gy:ITS PLAIN ANNOYING. ANYBODY WHO DOES DESERVES TO BURN IN HELL noahx44:wait what blackmecanary:i doo PyroBlade168365:woah there.... The_Dork_Knight:I DID IT PyroBlade168365:A lil harsh don't u think? noahx44:0_0 hockal00gy:OR BURN IN HEAVEN. IT SOUNDS RATHER BRIGHT THERE hockal00gy:MUST BE QUITE HOT noahx44:brb wiki to check if whale really did do it The_Dork_Knight:i did XxDarkEmbracexX:Imma go peeps blackmecanary:heaven is love PyroBlade168365:THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU BIOTCH!! XxDarkEmbracexX:Laterrrrrr hockal00gy:IM JUST SAYING capsalot90:im back blackmecanary:wb The_Dork_Knight:so now that noah is king The_Dork_Knight:... The_Dork_Knight:what now noahx44:OH SHIT HE DID IT noahx44:... hockal00gy:IT MUST BE A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE THERE IF YOU ARE SO CLOSE TO THE SUN noahx44:wait PyroBlade168365:wait, Noah is king now? noahx44:yeah what now blackmecanary:lol what noahx44:holy shit i diddnt think of that PyroBlade168365:Ah screw that shit... The_Dork_Knight:GOD DAMN blackmecanary:lol PyroBlade168365:*pulls out gun* noahx44:AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH noahx44:WHAT NOW noahx44:WHAT NOW noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BlueWizzrobe:I AM A MORON AND I AM PROUD noahx44:SCREAM WITH MY MY ADVISOR The_Dork_Knight:YES SIR The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:*punches noah in the face* noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:See you in hell! The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:8shoots self* BlueWizzrobe:GAHH noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BlueWizzrobe:RIBBLE RABBLE noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BlueWizzrobe:RAGGLE RUGGLE noahx44:OHMYGODWHATNOWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:GOD DAMN PyroBlade168365:So that's what hell sounds like.... The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:WHAT NOW The_Dork_Knight:WHAT NOW BlueWizzrobe:Sarah my queen? noahx44:I DONT ƒUCKING KNOW PyroBlade168365:You're a terible leader!! The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:& I don't know shit about spelling!! noahx44:ADVISOR KEEP SCREAMING WHILE I GO GET A SAMMICH The_Dork_Knight:YES MY KING NinjaMike21297:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N49R6pMcugQ NinjaMike21297::D The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:*punches The Dork Knight* The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:Shut the Hell Up!! The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NinjaMike21297:someone black just stole my car, now how my kids gonna get to teh water park? Wolfslayer530:Keep it going PyroBlade168365:You sound like Justin Bieber. noahx44:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWEREOUTOFBREADAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RocketRebel:Nigga done stole my bike. noahx44:... noahx44:i know noahx44:LOWER THE TAXES Wolfslayer530:if you needed a ride just ask... well now im stuck at home might as well beat my wife The_Dork_Knight:why noahx44:... noahx44:i dunno RocketRebel:Kill all mexicans and arabs that probe our country. PyroBlade168365:+1 reputation! noahx44:just lowerthem NinjaMike21297:God's My guy, Im rolling wiht my ninja Jesus Christ RocketRebel:lul. arab. The_Dork_Knight:YES MY GODDAMN KING The_Dork_Knight:-raises taxes- noahx44:NO PyroBlade168365:Treachery!! RocketRebel:Ninja, please. noahx44:DONT RAIS LOWER PyroBlade168365:To the Guillotine!! The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHH I DIDDNT KNOW The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The_Dork_Knight:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PyroBlade168365:Can I just Behead him, my ears just gave out. noahx44:AHHHHHHTOTHEGIANTFANWITHYOU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RocketRebel:Oh my god, I can't take this shit. The_Dork_Knight:OHMYLORDPLEASNOOOOOOOOOOOOO noahx44:-throws dork into the giant fan- BlueWizzrobe:anyone want to see a funny video? BlueWizzrobe:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 noahx44:-lowers the taxes TWICE- Help Blackmyst To help prevent Blackmyst from going back to being dead, try to convert all visitors to blackmystians. Also please try to create a recruitment banner or something similar to try to convince other people to join the Blackmyst kingdom. DarkDemon515- Im currently working on reviving Blackmyst to its former Glory. Im seeing if the old regs would come back, so the Myst will be alive once again. If you want to help, message me. Mission Complete. Backfired. It is once again, full-o'-trolls. OGshadowsniper- -Aside from the regs coming back, just because they do come back won't mean myst will be back completely to the old good myst we all love. Not with the trolls. ._. If you people could just try to follow one simple thing when it comes to trolls; Don't feed the trolls, then myst will truly come back and be the way we love it. Just saying.- Forget it. noahx44- The trolls are fine they amuse me most of the time and when they get annoying or boring i rip them a new one!!! Justice trolls are trolls who troll the new people trying to troll myst and defend the people who dont try to troll myst if you dont agree with my methods then i will be forced to say fuck you and with a fancy little ƒ! On a side note astro and jymz should be able to be in myst they are justice trolls as well you know DarkDemon515- Noah, you fool. Justice trolls are just bigger trolls. It's destroying Blackmyst. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners